


Flying amongst the stars

by thepandorajar



Category: Carry On Series - Rainbow Rowell
Genre: Agatha does not rly make an appearance, BUT the sexual tension is real, M/M, Non-magical AU, Strangers to Lovers, There were some tears shed!, and baz lives in the same apartment building as well, astronomy au, but she is best friends with Baz, davy is a bitch, implied relationship between penny and shepard, ok also simon is a little depressed, penny and simon live together, super fluffy!!!, they watch a meteor shower together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-24
Updated: 2020-05-24
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:09:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24354118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thepandorajar/pseuds/thepandorajar
Summary: “Do you want to know what I wished for?”, he whispered softly into my ear, sending shivers through my bones. “I wished for a day to come where I can freely go after my dream with nothing holding me back”. I reached forward and laced my hand with his, ready to tell him that I had faith that day would definitely happen, but he continued talking.“I also wished that I would kiss you at least once today.”-----AKA a non-magical AU where Fate brings Simon and Baz together on a date to watch a Meteor Shower
Relationships: Penelope Bunce/Shepard, Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch/Simon Snow
Comments: 5
Kudos: 25





	1. Part 1- Unexpected chance

**Author's Note:**

> hello loves! This is my first fanfiction ever, so I decided to write an AU that I absolutely adore: astronomy AU! I love the idea of Simon and Baz stargazing/doing anything astronomy related together  
> Hope you guys like it!! Enjoy :)

**PENNY**

_ “Hey Penny wait up!” _

I whipped my head around to see my boss Richard running towards me while waving two pieces of paper frantically.

Just as I was about to ask him what the matter was, he interrupted me with his high-pitched, screechy voice.

“ _ I forgot to tell you earlier, but the science centre has decided to host a live event to view the Geminids meteor shower that is happening this weekend! Do you remember us talking to you guys about it last week? _

I actually hadn’t been paying attention, as I was busy texting Shepard under the table the whole time. Very un penny-like of me, I know.

Without waiting for my response, Richard continued on. “ _ Well, given the generous nature of our company,  _ (his face scrunched up a little when he said that),  _ the higher ups have decided to award every member with two free tickets to the event!”  _

I froze in surprise. The company giving away gifts for the staff? Now that is unbelievable.

_ “I know, I know, it is unexpected” ,  _ Richard chuckled heartily as he shoved the tickets into my hands.  _ “Now run along! I’ve taken up too much of your time, and it is already running so late. See you this weekend, bring your boyfriend along or something!”  _ He shooed me away whilst running back in the direction he came from.

I smiled slightly to myself as I watched his silhouette fade away into the darker part of the science centre. Richard was an extremely weird guy, but at least he was a fairly caring boss.

\---

  
  


Taking Simon along with me would be the best Idea, I thought as I made my way home in the blistering cold.

Ever since he had to drop out of University after his idiot of a father Davy ran away with all his tuition money, Simon chose to shut himself from the outside world, with shitty teen dramas and cheap soda as his company. It had been his dream to become an artist, but without the money, he lost all hope.

  
  


I always hoped for even the slightest bit of distraction to draw him out of his cocoon. And now as though a miraculous star smiled down upon us, I could use this meteor shower event to drag him out this weekend! Simon had always been a mega geek for astronomy anyways, so bringing him along could cheer him up, even if it was just for a short period of time.

  
  


As I approached the entrance of our somewhat modern-looking apartment building, the shrilling ring of my phone pierced through my thoughts, making me stop short in my steps. Who could be texting at this ungodly hour? 

I peered at my phone screen gingerly, half expecting it to be a text from Simon to get him more sour cherry scones from his favourite bakery downtown. But surprisingly, it was from Shepard.

Of course that dumbass would have NO regard for our different time zones! I prepared myself to yell text him but  _ stopped short _ as I saw his message.

Shep  😚 

Hey Pen! Super pumped to come to watford this weekend to see you! We’re still up for that date right? 

Oh shit shit  _ shit.  _ How could I forget that Shepard was coming over from America this weekend?? And I definitely can’t ask him to take a raincheck when the weekend is literally two days away.

  
  


_ Crowley.  _ What am I going to do now?

  
  


I took a moment to collect my thoughts, hurriedly typed a response to Shepard, and rushed up the stairs of the building to the apartment.

\--

**SIMON**

I laid on the couch like a dead lizard, squinting my eyes at the TV screen in an attempt to watch the world’s worst tv show ever, Riverdale.

It had almost become a daily routine, with me being cooped up in our apartment while Penny goes to her part time job at Watford Science centre every weekday, earning the extra bucks for both of us to live on.

I knew that I should probably make myself useful too, but ever since the Davy incident, I found myself falling into a deep well with absolutely no way of climbing out. I couldn't help but feel like a huge burden that Penny has to shoulder, apart from everything else she has to handle on top of that.

I could almost hear Penny’s scoldings if she ever heard my thoughts out loud.  _ Simon! Don't ever think that you are a burden! You should only be focusing on healing your mental state, you have been through enough. _

As though I summoned her just with that thought, she barged through the door looking like a worn out bear that was fit to kill. 

_ “Hey Penn, you alright?”  _ I called out gingerly, worried that she was having a bad day. Penny having a bad day was not a Penny you’d want to come across. Definitely not one that had to work till 11pm today.

“ _ Hmm? Yes Simon I’m fine, I'm just extremely dead tired today”,  _ Penny grunted as she shrugged off her shoes and coat, wincing as the fabric got caught on her wrists.

  
  


_ “Oh yes, by the way I have something for you, Si.”,  _ She turned around and faced me.” _ You know how the centre always organises events for astronomical sightings? Well for some reason my company decided to be ‘generous’  _ (she did the hand gestures as she said that) _ , and gave all of us 2 free tickets each for the upcoming Geminid meteor shower this weekend”.  _

My eyes widened with excitement.  _ Meteor shower?? FREE TICKETS?? _

“ _ I wanted to go with you initially”  _ She continued on, “ _ But Shepard is coming to town and I can’t possibly blow him off at this time, not when he is practically on his way here.” _

My face fell instantly at that news. I was hoping that Penny would take me, especially since I have waited my whole life for something like this.

  
  


Penny must have sensed my shift in mood, for she quickly came to sit down with me on the couch. “ _ I'm really sorry Si, I promise to make it up to you. But for now, you can take both the tickets. Maybe you could bring someone you like along with you.” _

She shoved 2 thin slips of paper into my hand just as I started to protest.

“ _ B- B-But who am I even going to go with?? Pen come on, you know that I have no other friends to go with. The only other friend i have is that little boy down the street that plays chess with me, and I can't possibly bring him with me, can I? You should just take both tickets and bring shepard with you,”  _ I huffed with frustration as I let my head fall back dramatically on the arm of our couch.

Penny took a moment to consider. “ _What about asking that boy that lives directly below us? I know you always had eyes for him”_ she winked cheekily at me. My cheeks blossomed into a shade as red as a cayenne pepper, yet I couldn’t bring myself to argue. I had only ever run into him 3 times over the course of living here (all of which he probably never noticed my existence), yet I could never forget him even if I wanted to.

With high, sharp cheekbones that could instantly slice through pure metal, and silky ebony hair that shined with every turn of his head, one would think that he was some minor greek god that gave up his immortality to live a mortal life on Earth. He always managed to look perfect, with his tight fitting dress pants and the usual long sleeved button down shirts.  _ Oh  _ and don't even get me started on those  _ sinfully red lips _ of his. I wonder how they would feel pressed against my own, with my tongue shoved right down his-

  
  


_ Good god,  _ was I just fantasizing about kissing a complete stranger? Well to be fair this wouldn't be the first time I've had these thoughts of him…

  
  


“Hey si? SI?? Earth to Simon!” Penny was snapping her fingers aggressively in front of my face. I snapped back to reality and smacked her hands away, scowling. “ _ Well,”  _ I pouted as I questioned Penny, “ _ even if I ‘were’ to ask him out, what are the chances of him agreeing to go with me anyway? I highly doubt he is the type to blindly trust strangers anyway.” _

“ _ Simple! Befriend him Si, you still have 2 days left” ,  _ Penny noted as she flashed a lopsided grin at me. “ _ Plus, how hard could it be?” _

I shook my head incredulously, stunned that she would even suggest this. Penny can really be full of surprises sometimes.

“ _ Oh come on Simon, don’t pretend like you aren’t even considering this”,  _ Penny dramatically rolled her eyes at me, and swatted at my arm angrily. “ _ Man up and make your move! You don’t want to end up regretting this for the rest of your life, do you?” _

_ Crowley _ , I hate it whenever Penny is right. 

  
  
  



	2. Part 2- The Encounter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A longer chapter but it's mainly on how Baz and Simon first get to know about each other better!

**BAZ**

  
  


_ Oh the sweet, sweet smell of freedom. _

Clutching the stash of papers tightly in my left hand, I joyfully skipped out of Watford university’s campus building with a triumphant grin plastered on my face. After weeks of having to redo and amend the contents of my Medieval Japan essay, Professor Stein finally gave me the green light. Glad to know the countless sleepless & caffeine filled nights were not for naught. Now all that is left for me to do is to simply brush up on a few sections and I can finally retreat into the comfort of literary novels and of course, my beloved bed.

As I took my jolly time to stroll back to my apartment, I couldn’t help but think about how  _ differently _ my life would have turned out if I had followed the Pitch Family’s tradition and majored in Business instead of History. Probably would have doomed myself to a dull life filled with monotonous meetings that I would have absolutely no interest in. My father, of course, was not content with my decision of choosing my interests over the family, and had banished me out of the house to live an independent life, along with the words of “ _ don’t ever return until you finally learn how to be a rightful heir” _ . He was expecting me to readily sell my soul to Pitch Technologies once I graduate so that I can fit the role of the willing successor that he could freely control.  _ TO HELL WITH THAT. _

And it is not as if there aren't OTHER pitches ready for the job. My cousin Dev would practically pounce at such an opportunity, given that he is always looking for a chance to prove himself to my father. So I ain't exactly selfish for choosing myself over others just this one time, am I right?

Also to be painfully honest, living alone hasn’t always been a glamorous lifestyle though. I mean sure, apart from the unlimited freedom and carefree lifestyle, I sorely miss some things back home. Playing with Mordelia, bantering with Daphne, and of course, my extravagant music room.  _ Oh my beautiful music room -  _

  
  


CLASH! One moment I was just walking and the next I found myself sprawled all over the floor, drenched in a cold liquid with a rock hard body pinned right on top of me. On normal occasions I wouldn’t mind it, but this clumsy wanker just bumped straight into me and poured his drink all over my pristine WHITE shirt. (well I mean i wasn’t exactly paying attention either, but no one needs to know that). Not to mention the pages of my essay lying in a mess all around me. 

_ “Oi! get off me you idiot”,  _ I growled as I shoved him off of me.  _ “Can’t you look at where you’re-” _

I instantly stopped short as I saw who it was.

It was him. The golden boy who lives upstairs. The one I can’t seem to stop  _ thinking about. _

He was frozen on the spot, staring me down with his salt-blue eyes fixated on my face. The intensity of the state was enough to make every vein in my body buzz with electricity. I lightly cleared my throat in an attempt to break through the awkward atmosphere, which seemed to work as he immediately snapped back to reality.

_ “Fuck Oh my god I am so sorry I can be such a clumsy fool sometimes! Here let me help you up” _ he gushed apologetically while using his muscled arms to swiftly lift me up from the ground.

_ “N-no problem, I wasn’t exactly careful either” _ , I stuttered as I scratched the back of my neck nervously, avoiding too much eye contact with him. What is wrong with me? Where is the usual cool demeanor that I so skillfully adopted? This gorgeous fucking boy is making me lose all sense of myself.

The boy (I so desperately wanted to know his name) briskly bent down and picked up the now-jumbled up pages of my essay, and tried so hard to assemble them together before handing it to me. _ “Hey by the way”,  _ he extended his hand towards me,  _ “My name is Simon snow, what is yours?” _ he inquired as he looked me directly in the eye.

"Baz, baz pitch", I replied as I shook his hand, ignoring the tingles that ran up and down my arm as his thumb briefly brushed the side of my hand.

  
  


_ “H-hey so Baz, I know we only just properly met, but how about I come over to your apartment to help you organise your papers while you clean up? They seem to be pretty important to you. Plus it is the least I could do after practically ruining your day, _ ” he chuckled nervously as his cheeks turned a little pinkish.

  
  


“ _ Damn Snow, take me out to dinner first before you make a move on me like that”,  _ I replied, trying to keep a face straight as I watched him pale rapidly in front of me. ADORABLE.

  
  


Unable to control it anymore, I burst out laughing, clutching my stomach as I heaved with laughter. “ _ Calm down Simon, I was just joking, of course I would love to invite you over,”  _ I smiled brightly at him as he exhaled with relief.

_ “Oh fuck off Baz.” _

  
  
  


\-----------

**SIMON**

Baz’s apartment was  _ breathtaking.  _

  
  


The walls were painted a light turquoise shade, brightening up the tiny apartment even more that already was. A high tech television screen was attached to the wall of the living room, with a black velvety couch in front of it. But that was not even the best thing about this place. Upon entering his place, the first thing that caught my eye was the vast glass shelf that occupied the length of a whole wall. Ancient artifacts of various shapes & sizes elegantly lined the different compartments of the shelf. They are all in a pristine state, as though someone had taken the time to individually polish every piece occasionally. Down the hallway, A giant painting of a starry night sky overlooking a tiny village stuck out, attracting me to it with its jaw-dropping details. I made a mental note to myself that Baz might be into astronomy stuff after all.

  
  


Completely mesmerized, I failed to notice Baz silently watching me with mild interest as I stood in the middle of the apartment with my jaw practically on the floor.

  
  


_ “Give me a minute while I go change into something comfier, feel free to make yourself comfortable on my couch while you wait for me. The remote for the TV is on the coffee table if you need it,”  _ Baz flashed me a quick grin before disappearing into his room.

Swiftly settling down on his velvet black couch, I tried hard to not cringe at myself as I recalled the incident earlier on. The day had been going pretty well, with me waking up earlier than usual to head down to Ebb’s bakery to feast on my favourite sour-cherry scones that I needed everyday to  _ survive.  _ Plus, I needed sustenance that would aid me in brainstorming on the perfect way to ask Baz out for the meteor sighting without sounding like a creep. Thankfully Ebb, being the sweetheart that she always was, has a fresh stash ready for me to munch on the instant I set foot into the bakery. Feeling in a jolly mood, I decided to surprise Penny with her favourite iced latte, but of course, my clumsy ass had to make an appearance in the worst of times. Now Baz probably thinks of me as some creep that is only good at being a klutz.

I turned my attention to the stack of papers that I accidentally messed up after my run in with Baz. Thankfully, (or rather miraculously), apart from being jumbled up, the pages were in fine shape. Better than the state of Baz’s shirt at least. 

Shifting my focus back to the papers, the title caught my eye. “The Rise and Fall of the Japanese military in Medieval Japan”. Hmm. Baz must be a history major. That explains his obsession with collecting historical figurines. Just then, I caught sight of a crest at the bottom of one of the pages.

Watford university. Baz is from Watford uni too? How is it that I have never seen him on campus before when I was still there? I'm pretty sure that I would have remembered a face like his.

At that exact moment, Baz walked into the living room and all rational thoughts flew out of my brain. He was wearing high waisted denim jeans that tightly hugged his long, slender legs all the up to his hips, showing off his curvy body. His tight white short sleeved shirt did little to disguise his toned physique, with his slightly muscled arms protruding out the sleeves. He was a mixture of muscular and slender, with his mildly muscular upper body and lanky lower body, He must have taken a quick shower, for his hair was dripping wet. Water was sipping into the collar of his shirt, and was slowly maneuvering down, which only made his already transparent shirt much more transparent.

If Baz had noticed my obvious ogling , he chose not to mention it as he casually plopped down beside me on the couch, setting down 2 cups of tea in front of us.  _ Keep it cool Simon, keep it cool,  _ I chanted to myself repeatedly as I tried hard to not hyperventilate at the fact that I am in his house, with him sitting less than 1 metre of me. 

We sat together in silence for a whole minute before I decided to break through the awkwardness with a question that had been in my mind since I saw the crest in his papers.

_ “Hey Baz, you go to Watford University? Since when have you been studying there?” _ I inquired, trying hard not to flinch as he shifted his gaze onto me. _ “Around 2 years, I'm a 3rd year student next year. Why do you ask?”,  _ he hummed as he took a sip of his tea. 

_ “I saw the university crest earlier on as I was arranging your papers. So history huh? Don't get me wrong”,  _ I hurriedly added, so as to not offend him, “ _ but what made you choose history?” _

_ “I don't think anyone has ever actually asked me that before”,  _ He chuckled as he shifted his body so he was facing me directly now. ‘ _ People usually just ask me why i didn’t choose a more “plausible” or “useful” degree like Economics or Business. Anyways when I was young, my parents used to take me to travel around the world, and most of the places that we visited were rich with history. I guess my little mind never truly got over the fascination with the concept of history, which explains my undying obsession with anything old.”  _

Baz is truly amazing. I wonder what it is like to have such a strong devotion to something that you loved since such a young age, Before I could tell him that, he beat me to it.

_ “H-hey Simon, i know this is sudden, but I should probably tell you something.”  _ Baz started to shift uncomfortably in his seat, gulping as he avoided looking at me in the eye. “ _ I haven’t exactly been entirely honest with you. I have actually seen you before, around watford Uni campus. But I stopped seeing you after sometime last year. Did something happen?”  _ He asked in a cautious tone, as though he wasn’t sure if he was crossing the line with the question.

Baz‘s question was like a trigger unlocking all my repressed memories, and just like that, the events of the past year flooded back into my mind. Davy. Davy running away with all my money. The expulsion letter from the school. My powerlessness to do anything to save my dream.

I felt the all too familiar sensation of hot tears stinging my eyes as I choked with emotion. Baz must have sensed the shift in the atmosphere, for he placed a comforting hand on my shoulder. “ _ You don’t have to tell me anything if you don't want to, Simon”,  _ He whispered soothingly as he gently rubbed the back of my shoulders.

As though Baz’s touch was magical, I felt my mood lighten with every soothing movement of Baz’s fingers. “ _ N-no it’s fine Baz.” _ I sniffed in an attempt to clear my misty eyes. “ _ It’s just that the last year was extremely hard, and it hurts to think about it sometimes.”  _ I know that Baz was practically a stranger, but there was something about his presence that made me loosen up.

“ _ My whole life, I grew up thinking that I was an orphan. But at the beginning of last year, A man came knocking on my door and claimed that he was my father. I didn’t believe him of course, especially since I practically grew up in a foster home that never failed to remind me that my parents died as soon as I was born. Yet he was persistent, and he turned up one day with a photo of me as a tiny baby, and begged me to forgive him for not reaching out to him sooner.’  _ I paused for a minute as I urged myself not to cry again, and Baz patted me slightly, urging me wordlessly to carry on.

“ _ I knew that I would regret it if I told him to piss off, so I eventually welcomed him into my house with open arms, excited about the prospect of finally getting to know my father. He was amazing at first, always going out of his way to earn my trust and love by being there for me emotionally. I started to grow attached to his presence, and I was elated at the fact that I was no longer alone in this world. But of course, turns out he had an ulterior motive for reaching out to me. I only found out about this after he left, but he was a massive gambling addict, and he was in need of some extra cash. He decided that the best solution would be to reach out to his long-lost son, gain his trust, and then proceed to rob him of all the money he had saved up for college. He didn’t even bother to ask me for money, Baz. He just took whatever valuable he could find from my apartment and left without even fucking saying goodbye.”  _ At this point of time, I couldn't hold my tears back anymore. 

“ _ With all my money gone, I could no longer pay for my school fees. I tried to apply for a loan, but I definitely could not pay it back anytime soon so they rejected me. I was studying for a degree in Art so that I could qualify for the elite art schools, but because of my f-fucking father, the path towards my dream is s-so much harder to r-r-reach”,  _ I sobbed my heart out, my chest heaving as I took in heavy breaths.

Baz gently took my hands in his, and shifted both of us so that we were directly facing each other. “ _ Simon, I am so sorry that you had to go through that. You did not deserve any of it. But never, ever give up on your dream okay? Heck, I have only gotten to know you for a couple of hours and you are already one of the most passionate people I have ever met. You got this, Simon snow”,  _ Baz firmly told me as he stared hard into my eyes.

I nodded nervously and whispered a tiny  _ “thank you Baz” _ , furiously fighting off a blush that was threatening to make an appearance. “ _ Fuck, im so sorry for ruining the mood with my sob story Baz. Enough about me, tell me more about you! What is the life of a Pitch like?”  _ I leaned forward with my chin resting on the palm of my hands as I hastily wiped my eyes, eager to learn about him, and also desperate to liven the mood of the atmosphere.

  
  
  


Baz let out a theatrical laugh, which instantly lightened the mood . He immediately launched into a story of how his father banished him from the house to live independently, which has mostly been in his favour. He told me about his baby sister Mordelia, and how much he misses her, now that he does not get to see her as often. I learned that he wanted to go on to do his Masters in Yale, before becoming a historian. “ _ If my father ever learned about this he will probably kill me, but honestly I can’t be bothered any more,”  _ he laughed it off, though I could sense a tiny part of him that hopes to gain his father’s approval someday.

  
  


He goes on to tell me about his best friend, Agatha. “ _ Aggie and I go way back. She’s been my best friend ever since I could remember, and always had my back no matter what. “  _ He had a soft smile as he animatedly told me about some of the crazy adventures they have had. Hearing Baz speak of his best friend with such fondness warmed my insides. I think this is by far my favourite side of Baz.

I then told him about Penny, and how she had basically been my rock through my adolescence life, and especially so after the Davy incident. “ _ I think you and Penny could be great friends, especially since you both LOVE to study”,  _ I giggled.  _ “Well, she does sound like a lot of fun, I look forward to the day I get to meet the person that has to put up with your shit every day”,  _ He retorted, earning a friendly slap in the elbow from me.

We continued exchanging stories for the next few hours, our tea cups lying on the coffee table forgotten, as we laughed and bantered, freely enjoying each other’s presence. As time went by, the more comfortable I grew in his presence. It was almost as though our paths were destined to cross, and meeting Baz was the missing piece in my life all along. I could watch him talk all day, with his beautiful drawl and animated hand gestures that are just so fucking adorable.

  
  


As the room noticeably grew darker as night came, I realised that we had been sitting on the couch and talking for over 6 hours. I inched slightly closer to Baz. “ _ Hey, genuinely, thank you for today, it’s been refreshing. I mean Penny is great and all, but I don't usually get to talk to her about these stuff as she is mostly too busy all the time,”  _ I confessed, smiling up at him. “ _ No problem Snow, I'm glad you enjoyed my company”,  _ he winked, gently placing his hand over mine.

I opened my mouth to retort with a smart response, but the words were stuck in my throat the instant I locked my gaze with his. I was used to having Baz’s keen gaze on me every time I spoke, but this was different.

  
  


Baz’s grey eyes were clouded with an emotion I couldn’t quite figure out, but I found myself irresistibly drawn towards him. With his hand slowly tightening its grip over mine, I felt shivers running through my whole body, shaking me to my core.  _ What was this feeling? Why is Baz making me feel this way?  _ Without even knowing it, I inched closer to him, momentarily shifting my gaze to his moist, thin lips before looking back into his eyes, silently asking him for his consent. As he gave me a tiny, nervous nod, I closed my eyes and prepared myself to close the gap between us.

_ RRIIIIIIIIINGGGG _ . Baz and I instantly sprung apart, with me almost falling off the couch. Oh of fucking COURSE something has to ruin the moment. I dug for my phone in my pocket, royally pissed at whoever decided to call me at this time, when I glanced at the called ID.

O fuck. Oh fuck fuck FUCK. I completely forgot to tell Penny that I was hanging out with Baz. 

_ “U-uh give me a minute, Imma go to the washroom”, _ Baz stood up in a frenzy and practically ran to the bathroom.

Brilliant. Just brilliant. So much for a great day.

\--------

**BAZ**

_ “Holy shit holy shit HOLY SHIT,’  _ I groaned as I clutched my head and rocked back and forth. Did that just happen? Did I just try to kiss the most beautiful boy in the world??

Ugh, he probably never wants to see me ever again.

_ Though,  _ a tiny voice at the back of my head whispered,  _ there is a chance that he might feel the same.  _ Well he didn’t react with disgust when I tried to kiss him. Or was he going to kiss me? I honestly couldn’t get myself to think with my thoughts vigorously circulating through my head.

_ Okay Basil, pull yourself together. He was waiting for you outside. Man up, and tell him how you feel. _

Taking in a deep breath, I lifted my chin up and casually strolled out of the bathroom.

Simon was standing near the door, clutching his phone in his hand. As I approached him, he glanced up at me and turned the most adorable shade of red.

_ “Hey Baz, I think it is probably best If I head back. Penny is pissed that I forgot to tell her I will be out. She was worried that I got kidnapped or something,”  _ he chuckled nervously as he looked everywhere but at me. 

Ignoring the sinking feeling of disappointment, I smiled brightly at him and nodded. “ _ See you around Simon _ .  _ Don’t forget about me, I will be hurt”,  _ I joked, earning a laugh from him. “ _ Oh trust me Pitch, I won’t be forgetting you anytime soon.” _

_ “Speaking of which,”  _ he continued,  _ “W-ould you like to go out on a date with me?”, he timidly asked, slowly lifting his gaze to look at me directly. “I recently got 2 tickets for a meteor sighting this Sunday and I was just wondering, do you want to go with me? I-I mean it does not have to be a date if you don't want it t-to be,”  _ he gushed,

I stared at him, completely stunned. He must have mistaken my silence for rejection, as his face fell.

“ _ So it’s a date, huh? I'm up for it if you are’”,  _ I winked, as the corners of Simon's mouth slowly lifted to form a sheepish grin. 

And then he did something unexpected. He rushed forward and wrapped his arms around me, and whispered a tiny  _ thank you  _ into my ear before swiftly running out of the door.

Simon snow, you’ll be the death of me.

\------------

**SIMON**

I only realised once I was getting ready for bed, that I completely forgot to actually re-organise Baz’s papers.


	3. Part 3- The Date

**SIMON**

I checked my phone for the 250th time that evening. 7.57pm. 

UGH.

Running my hand through my hair in exasperation, I tried to ignore the nervous pit in my stomach as I patiently waited for Baz at the basement of our apartment building.

Penny had already left to meet Shepard earlier on today. “ _ Please say hi to him for me!”  _ I had reminded her before she left. “ _ I will Si. And remember to behave today on your date!”  _ she winked at me cheekily and ran off before I could smack her.

Today was  _ the  _ day. The Geminid meteor shower day. The day I finally get to go out on a date with the boy of my dreams.

I may have gone overboard and gotten ready hours before the date itself, but can you blame me? This is after all a phenomenal day (because of baz  _ and  _ the meteor shower).

  
  


Though, I couldn't ignore the nagging voice at the back of my brain convincing me that Baz changed his mind, and decided that it was a bad idea to agree to go out on a date with a someone who was practically a stranger.

  
  


_ Shut up Brain, stop being such a negative dumbass,  _ I yelled inwardly. He should be arriving anytime now.

  
  


Just as my nervous self was about to check the time yet again, his honeyed voice emerged from behind me, startling me a little.  _ ‘Sorry for keeping you waiting, Snow. I hope you weren't standing for too long,”  _ he apologized, grinning as he walked up towards me.

I tried to not stare at him as he approached me, but I couldn’t help it. Baz was wearing a plain black shirt that was tugged fittingly into his slim, maroon chinos. His full length coat was unbuttoned, and was fluttering in the wind with every step that he took. Dramatic, I know, but this man looked like he just walked straight out of a fashion runway. I felt a tiny bit out of place with my nasa jumper and high waisted jeans.

“ _ Hey, no worries, I just arrived a while back anyways,”  _ I lied, fighting against the stubborn blush that was threatening to flood my cheeks at the sight of him.

We slowly started to make our way through the park that leads to the science centre at the end of the road. Walking with Baz in such close proximity was tortuous. He constantly brushed his arm against mine, sending my brain into a state of utter panic as electricity coursed through my veins, setting my poor soul on fire.

I wonder if he knows the effect he has on me and my poor brain.

\------------

**BAZ**

I have no idea how to act around Simon without making a complete fool of myself.

Simon and I definitely grew closer after that day together, but I can’t help but still be nervous around him like some sort of star struck teenager. I was up all night on the phone with Agatha, complaining to her about how stressed I was at making this date work.

_ “Oh come on Baz, don’t be worried you’re gonna be fine!”  _ Aggie, being the angel she was, reassured me as I moaned with hopelessness.  _ “Plus from what you told me, that boy definitely has the hots for you. So quit yapping and remember to give me details after!”, _ she winked dramatically at me whilst giggling. But honestly, bless Aggie (despite her neverending teasing that almost made me regret telling her about it). She was willing to stay up with me and reassure my anxious ass that I was going to be fine. 

` 

It didn’t help that Simon was looking like an adorable idiot, from his lopsided grin to his oversized sweater that he donned. (“ _ It is only appropriate for me to wear a NASA sweater to a meteor sighting, Baz”,  _ he responded when I tried to tease him about it _.) _

After 10 minutes of walking in silence (guess we were too nervous to talk), we arrived at the science centre, which was mostly dark and gloomy except for a luminous sign stuck on the side of the lift that read:  **Take the lift to level 4 to the Astronomy viewing grounds.**

Simon & I shared a skeptical look. I hope this isn’t some weird rooftop event that is filled with strange people. 

But  _ boy was I wrong. _

The Astronomy viewing grounds, where the meteor sighting event was being hosted, was absolutely magnificent. After passing our tickets to the doorman, we walked in and took a minute to look around.It was about ¾ the size of a school football field, with artificial grass padding for the added feel of stargazing on an open grass field. Tiny astronomy-themed decorations, like glowing cut out shapes of the moon & other planets were hung throughout the entire gallery, fueling the blissful mood of the atmosphere. There were no more than 20 other people in the area, either snuggling up with their partners on a mat or trying to get a glimpse of the starry sky through the various telescopes placed around the perimeter of the place.

  
  


Simon had his eyes fixated on a cozy corner near the edge of the place and instantly pulled me there by the hand, eager to make it our own space. He then proceeded to pull out a blue starry mat, ignoring the smirks that I was throwing his way.  _ ‘Yes i'm a giant astronomy nerd Baz, you signed up for this by agreeing to go out with me,”  _ he retorted smugly, making a point to roll his eyes . “ _ Yes, Simon, yes I did”,  _ I whispered, affectionately watching him swiftly lying the mat down with ease on the soft ground.

_ “Hey Baz, have you ever gone stargazing before?”  _ Simon looked over at me curiously as he asked, once we had made ourselves comfortable. We were both lying down on our backs next to each other, with our hands cushioning our heads. 

  
  


_ “When I was younger, my mother was fond of astronomy, and used to take me stargazing on nights that she was free. We had a tiny hill behind our house that was perfect for it, and she would bring along my favourite snacks, so that it would be like a mini stargazing-picnic. She would always point out planets and constellations, and tell me stories about them. On my 8th birthday, she bought me a telescope so that I could study the skies whenever I wanted. I still have it till this day,”  _ I told Simon, smiling to myself as I thought about all the fun times I've had with her.  _ “She sounds amazing, Baz”,  _ Simon’s voice was thick with sincerity as he touched my hand comfortingly.  _ “She would have liked you, you know”,  _ I whispered as I glanced sideways at him. Simon squeezed my hand affectionately in response.

  
  


Just then, the first few meteors glided across the clear night sky. Everyone in the gallery whooped, mesmerized by the heavenly sight before them. The meteriodes were like starry ice skaters, elegantly flying across the sky as though it was their domain. It was impossible to look away, for the fear of missing the appearance of even one. Nevertheless, I could not resist taking a peak at Simon.

He was watching the sky with his mouth slightly agape, his eyes widened with awe as they followed the trail left behind by the shooting stars. As I gazed at him, I realised that this is the first time I've ever properly studied his face at such close proximity.

Every inch of his face was covered with tiny light-coloured moles; they were mapped like patterns, hints of intricate constellations that disappeared beneath his clothing. His lips were a delicious shade of red and also slightly swollen, as though he had inadvertently been biting them every second of the day. His bluish eyes were glistening in the dark, and if I looked closely enough, I could see a reflection of the starry night sky in his eyes. Simon snow was an absolute piece of art.

_ “Baz,”  _ he nudged me whilst keeping his gaze fixed on the sky.  _ “Quick! Make a wish!”  _ he whispered excitedly as one of the biggest meteriodes flew by, and closed his eyes momentarily. A second later, he shifted his body such that he was directly facing me.

_ “Do you want to know what I wished for?”,  _ he whispered softly into my ear, sending shivers through my bones. “ _ I wished for a day to come where I can freely go after my dream with nothing holding me back”.  _ I reached forward and laced my hand with his, ready to tell him that I had faith that day would definitely happen, but he continued talking.

“ _ I also wished that I would kiss you at least once today.” _

My brain short circuited as I stilled, convinced that my brain was tricking me. But Simon was staring at me intensely, his face dangerously close to mine as he patiently waited for me to react. This was a whole different Simon in front of me. Brave, Foreword, and downright  _ hot. _

I leaned towards him, as I whispered in a low voice. “ _ Oh, I wish you would.” _

Simon didn't need to be told twice. He rushed forward and pressed his lips hard against mine, cradling my face with one hand whilst using the other to pull my body closer to his. The kiss was tender, every press of our lips fueled with deep rooted emotions that we had secretly harboured for each other. We were both trembling under each other’s touch, aching for more. I slid a hand into his wild, bouncy curls, pulling slightly as he softly bit my bottom lip. After a while, we slowly broke apart for air, our breaths mingled together as we rested our foreheads together.

None of us said anything for the next few minutes, simply holding on to each other and enjoying the ambience of the night.

“ _ I’ve been meaning to do that for the longest time”,  _ I confessed as I slowly brushed Simon’s curls from his forehead.

_ “Me too actually,”  _ Simon giggled. “ _ You have no idea of how many times I have talked about you to Penny.” _

_ “Guess I have to apologize to her when I meet her then.”  _ I joked, still blushing at the fact that my feelings for Simon had been reciprocated this whole time.

Simon abruptly sat up, pulling me up along with him as he nervously ran his hands through his already terribly messed up hair. “ _ Baz, Would you like to go out with me, a-as in,would you like to be my boyfriend? I know we have only gotten to know each other for a rather short period of time but I really really like yo-”  _ I cut off his ramblings by pulling him by the strings of his sweater and roughly pressing my lips to his.

I pulled back slightly, just enough to whisper against his lips. “ _ Yes simon snow, I would love to be your boyfriend.” _

He whooped with joy, throwing his arms around me and peppering me with kisses till we were both breathless from giggling so hard, completely ignoring the others around us that were throwing us curious glances.

  
  


As we laid on our mat, wrapped up in each other’s arms while we watched the last of the meteor shower, I wished, in my heart, that Simon snow will always be a part of me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And.. this is it! Hope you guys liked it!:)


End file.
